Fate -Vengeance of Egypt-
by Caelis Tako
Summary: Dix ans se sont écoulés depuis la tragique 4ème Guerre du Saint-Graal de Fuyuki. Depuis ce drame, Waver Velvet est devenu le célèbre Lord El-Melloi II. Il occupe désormais le poste de professeur au Département de Magie Moderne et mène sa vie, mais une ombre venue de l'Egypte antique le guette à l'aube de la 5ème guerre. (Inspiré de l'animé Lord El-Melloi II Case Files)
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenue à vous sur cette histoire !**

**J'espère qu'elle saura vous intéresser, mais avant je vais fournir quelques précisions importantes pour la compréhension. Cette fiction se concentre autour des événements de Fate Zero et de Lord II El-Melloi Case Files dont je risque de spoiler certaines choses (voir beaucoup en fait car je vais majoritairement suivre l'intrigue de l'animé). Alors libre à vous de lire, mais allez voir cette petite merveille réalisée par le studio TROYCA !**

**Selon le tournant que prendra la fiction, peut-être que je m'inspirerai d'Unlimited Blade Works et des films Heaven's Feel, mais pas avant longtemps !**

**Vous découvrirez que j'adore faire des récits où les époques se chevauchent, mais je préciserai toujours la date et le lieu. **

**Evidement, les magnifiques personnages que sont Waver Velvet, Reines El-Melloi Archisote, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald (pas si magnifique celui-là mais passons)... Bref tous les personnages connus et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont issus de TYPE-MOON (et je les remercie d'avoir crée le Nasuverse!)**

**Sekhmet est inspirée de la déesse éponyme issue des antiques légendes égyptienne mais j'en ferai ma propre adaptation donc tous les éléments ne seront pas fidèles aux mythes.**

**Nefer, Sothis et Arthur El-Melloi Archibald viennent de mon imagination. D'autres OCs pourraient apparaître au fil de l'histoire. **

**Bref, je m'arrête là et bonne lecture !**

_-Mai 1980, Londres-_

Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald était sans conteste le mage le plus doué de sa génération. Véritable prodige, il accéda au prestigieux rang de Pride avant même d'avoir la majorité. Quelques années plus tard, il reprit le titre de Lord El Melloi à la suite de la démission de son frère aîné parti en vadrouille, alors qu'il venait à peine d'atteindre les vingt ans. Détenteur d'une fortune qui en faisait pâlir plus d'un, il renforçait sa position au sein de l'Horloge grâce à ses fiançailles arrangées avec la chef du clan Sophia-Ri. Sola Ui Nuada-Re une femme magnifique aussi intelligente qu'expérimentée dans l'art de la magie, dotée d'une beauté qui attirait le regard d'une bonne partie des magiciens de la Tour. L'héritier de la puissante famille Archibald parachevait sa réputation en animant la classe El-Melloi en tant que professeur vacataire dont la qualité des leçons n'étaient plus à prouver. Il était l'incarnation pure des idéaux et des espoirs des mages, caressant une carrière et une vie glorieuses.

Rien ne pouvait entacher le tableau parfait qu'était son quotidien, si ce n'était ce même frère aîné à qui il avait succédé. Dix années le séparaient d'Arthur Archibald, et s'ils partageaient un même sang par le biais de leur géniteur, ils n'avaient pas la même mère. Enfin, un frère plus jeune les suivait tous deux, mais il ne représentait pas une menace contrairement au premier né qui pouvait choisir de reprendre son rôle une fois ses recherches satisfaites. Pendant un temps, Kayneth avait nourri l'ambition secrète de faire assassiner son aîné sous couvert d'un accident, mais l'honneur le retenait encore à cette époque. Arthur ne lui aurait pas facilité la tâche, autre raison pour abandonner ce macabre projet avant que l'idée germe trop en son esprit et empoisonne sa raison. Cela faisait une paire d'années que l'héritier déchu du titre El-Melloi s'était placé sous la protection d'une créature aussi dangereuse qu'abjecte. Son frère n'avait jamais été une personne en quête de pouvoir, mais il nourrissait depuis son plus jeune âge l'obsession de faire réapparaître un esprit que leur père avait invoqué durant la troisième guerre du Saint-Graal de Fuyuki. Un tournoi mineur d'Asie qui représentait pourtant la chance de se voir son vœu devenir réalité si on le remportait. Kayneth ne sut jamais ce qu'il s'était véritablement passé durant cette compétition officieuse, mais leur père en était revenu traumatisé, et son Servant, l'esprit héroïque invoqué pour le seconder dans les hostilités, bouillonnait de rage. Un lien particulier s'était néanmoins tissé entre la femme faîte d'énergie spirituelle et son frère aîné. Arthur passa la majeure partie de sa vie à trouver un moyen de la faire revenir parmi les mortels.

Et son insupportable frère semblait avoir réussi puisque cette dernière se tenait devant l'entrée de sa demeure, le doigt impunément appuyé sur la sonnette alors qu'il venait pourtant d'ouvrir.

-Par Râ*, tu es le portrait craché de ton père.

Ces paroles, qui auraient pu être flatteuses, étaient empruntes de dégoût à en juger par la grimace que la nouvelle venue affichait. Un instant, Kayneth étudia froidement du regard cette personne qui osait l'interrompre dans la rédaction d'un rapport important qu'il devait rendre au Conseil des Douzes, les dirigeants de la Tour, au plus tôt. Grande et impérieuse, la femme à la peau halée qui lui faisait face aurait dû porter l'adjectif de « belle », mais le sourire mesquin peint sur son visage aux traits durs dévoilait des dents inhumaines qui cassaient toute idée d'une vision divine. Les perles d'ivoire étaient en réalité des crocs dont la férocité se voyait renforcée par les iris rouge-orangé de sa locutrice. Les prunelles incandescentes le fixaient avec amusement et insistance lorsqu'il claqua sa langue contre le palais, manifestant son mécontentement. Kayneth avait rapidement saisi l'identité de l'indésirable grâce aux descriptions que son frère en avait fait dans ses lettres. Lettres auxquelles le cadet n'avait jamais répondu par ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici à une pareille ? Siffla t-il avec la véhémence d'un serpent prêt à mordre.

-Un peu plus de respect envers une déesse mon cher, je suis parfaitement sobre et dans ces cas-là j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à perdre mon calme envers les pitoyables humains dans ton genre. Il serait préférable de me laisser entrer avant que les espions des autres sachent aussi la raison de ma présence.

L'aristocrate esquissa l'ombre d'une hésitation durant un bref instant, mais demeura droit et fier. Le Lord avait conscience de l'ambiguïté de sa position et ne tenait pas à se placer dans une posture délicate alors que les chiens de ses rivaux étaient sans doute placés tout autour d'eux. Kayneth savait que la surveillance s'était accrue depuis que les rumeurs sur le retour d'Arthur courraient. A contrecoeur, il recula avec raideur pour lui dégager le passage. La créature, vraisemblablement originaire d'Egypte à en juger par la tunique pourpre et les bijoux à la forme bien spécifique qu'elle portait, pénétra l'antre du mage avec la prestance d'une reine.

-Du bois, du bois, du bois... Il serait tellement aisé d'y mettre le feu. Je pensais que l'héritier secondaire des Archibald serait plus... Moderne.

Après avoir quitté le vestibule, l'intruse rejoignit naturellement le bureau du seigneur comme si elle connaissait déjà les lieux. Elle devançait son hôte sans craindre de recevoir un coup de couteau dans le dos. Et il pouvait le jurer sur la Source, Kayneth brûlait d'envie de se débarrasser de cette gène une fois pour toute, mais l'aura prédatrice de la Servant l'en dissuadait. Le moindre geste déplacé risquait de donner une preuve suffisante à cette folle pour lui sauter à la gorge. Elle n'avait pas de félin que la démarche, tout son être laissait présager une menace virulente prête à exploser à la moindre occasion.

-Arthur n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda t-il d'un ton aigre en prenant place dans son siège favori pour lui faire face.

Le regard de l'esprit héroïque se balada sur toute la pièce pour l'examiner avec un certain dédain, avant qu'elle prenne enfin la peine de s'asseoir, croisant les jambes puis étendant ses bras musculeux le long du dossier du canapé. Ce comportement arrogant provoqua des éclairs dans les iris glaciales du magicien, mais ce dernier contracta ses mâchoires pour faire preuve de retenue, et attendant qu'une réponse lui soit accordée.

-C'est là tout le problème, mon cher Kayneth. Ou devrai-je t'appeler « mon petit Lord » ? Passons. Ton frère n'est simplement plus en mesure de se déplacer sur de longues distances.

Cette annonce laissa le chef de famille perplexe et il plissa les yeux d'un air dubitatif, cherchant à dénouer le mensonge de la réalité. La perfide pouvait très bien enchaîner les propos faux pour tester ses réactions et s'assurer de ses intentions envers son aîné. Opter pour l'accusation lui parut être la meilleure solution pour feindre la méfiance et l'indignation.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Son pari fut gagné, loin de s'offenser de sa conduite, l'être spirituel éclata d'un rire tonitruant et peu féminin. Un son railleur qui ne manqua pas de titiller les nerfs du plus jeune. Mais cet éclat soudain fut rapidement balayé tandis qu'elle répondit avec négligence.

-Moi ? Rien. Je n'ai fait qu'accéder à la seule requête qu'il m'a présenté en échange des efforts qu'il a fourni pour m'invoquer en ce monde sans passer par ce Graal traître.

Une pointe d'étonnement traversa l'esprit du mage lorsqu'elle cracha le nom de la relique sacrée avec haine. Les émotions de la créature semblèrent échapper à son contrôle car les douces flammes de l'âtre doublèrent d'envergure, de même que l'énergie magique qui se dégageait d'elle. Heureusement, la femme se ressaisit et apaisa son élan sanguin afin de reprendre la parole.

-Tu es réputé pour être brillant, pourtant tu n'as pas relevé un détail. Je suis sobre. Tu n'ignores pas mon identité ni ce qu'il se passe lorsque je n'ai pas une grande quantité d'alcool dans le sang. Et je suis ici, à parler à un misérable insecte que je suis sensée écraser et éradiquer de la surface de la terre. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes, et je n'en ai pas le temps non plus. Vous êtes ici parce que vous avez besoin de me demander un service au nom de mon frère, c'est évident. Or il vous faudrait un argument imparable pour me faire accepter quoique ce soit d'un traître qui fuit ses charges du jour au lendemain.

-C'est bien, nous y venons ! Maintenant quelle requête pourrait bien te faire Arthur ? Une requête assez importante pour que je me déplace en personne.

Cette conversation devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour le Lord qui caressait machinalement la lame du couteau en argent accroché au dessous du bureau. Cette chose agissait avec lui comme il en avait l'habitude envers ses élèves. Ce retournement de situation ne lui plaisait pas, ni la simple idée que son aîné puisse ramper à ses pieds pour lui faire la moindre supplique contraignante. La discussion prenait le vent en poupe pour voguer vers ses pires craintes, à savoir le retour du premier fils à la tête du clan.

-La poursuite de la lignée, Kayneth, un héritier pour votre famille. Savais-tu que vos incapables de médecins avaient jugé Arthur presque stérile ? Il lui fallait un miracle pour remédier à ce problème. Et qui suis-je ?

Le prodige de la famille Archibald préféra garder ses réserves. Cette histoire prenait une tournure rocambolesque selon son avis, mais il ne pouvait que ressentir un soulagement profond au sujet de sa place dans la société qui n'était pas encore remise en cause. Pour le moment. Mais cette affaire ridicule risquait bien de perturber l'ordre de succession. L'amertume de sa personne lui hurlait de couper court à cette entrevue et de jeter cette intruse dehors, mais la curiosité naturelle qu'il avait pour les phénomènes hors-normes le poussait à contenir sa rage au profit d'un questionnement obsessionnel.

-Je suis au courant des antécédents médicaux de mon frère. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'une déesse de la guerre, de la vengeance et du chaos puisse faire pour remédier à ce... regrettable problème. Surtout que nous ne manquons pas de branches prétendantes au titre de Lord.

-Ce monde se concentre t-il seulement sur ma fonction originelle ? Je ne peux nier que je tue pour le plaisir et que je suis née du désir de mon père de remettre les humains à leur place, mais je ne suis pas que cela. Une femme n'aurait pas négligé ce détail, elle ! Mais les hommes de ce pays sont bien trop centrés sur leur fierté pour élargir leur champs de réflexion à des situations dans lesquelles ils ne se retrouveront jamais impliqués directement.

La teneur féministe de cette déclaration excéda le mage dont l'orgueil n'était plus à prouver. Elle jouait avec lui comme un chat domestique avec une vulgaire souris et arguait des propos qui lui étaient incompréhensibles malgré ses connaissances poussées. L'identité de ce Servant ne lui était pas inconnue, mais il avait beau faire toutes les affiliations de ces indications avec le malheur de son aîné, il ne saisissait pas le rôle de cette vieille momie. Pourtant, à en juger par le comportement de son interlocutrice, la réponse était évidente et elle agissait comme si elle l'agitait avec insistance sous son nez. L'éventualité que la résolution de cette énervante situation puisse être matérielle le poussa à observer l'impudente avec plus d'intérêt. Le brasier se reflétait dans les nombreux bijoux d'or pur que la prétendue divinité portait. Le lin fin de sa tunique épousait parfaitement les formes musculeuses de ce corps taillé pour le combat. Elle n'était pas excessivement sculptée telles les anciennes statues grecques, mais ses mouvements précis trahissaient une violence et une puissance naturelles. Le drapé de sa tenue dissimulait toute imperfection, bien qu'il doutait fortement qu'elle puisse en possédait, et ne comportait aucun indice particulier. Si sa taille était restée libre, sa poitrine était ceinte par un mince fil aussi lumineux que le soleil. Le regard du britannique remonta enfin sur le visage après être rapidement passé sur le cou encerclé d'une chaîne au bout de laquelle reposait l'anhk, la célèbre croix égyptienne qui symbolisait la vie. La peau sombre de son vis-à-vis faisait ressortir les prunelles sanglantes de celle-ci, mais l'expression de dignité qu'elle arborait était souligné par un nez ni trop long ni trop court, mais légèrement courbé en bec de faucon. Le port de tête altier était souligné par un front aussi dégagé que décidé mais non bombé. En revanche, les longues mèches ébènes qui composaient la chevelure de la féline créature étaient finement tressées et tirées vers l'arrière, formant une épaisse crinière de lion qui retombait jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

-Je suis grosse, finirent par lâcher les lèvres charnues qui étaient restées soudées durant un long instant.

Le silence salvateur fut brisé et Kayneth plissa légèrement les yeux sous le doute. Mais quand son attention quitta le faciès irritant de l'arrogante pour glisser plus bas, la femme posa une main sur son ventre.

-Tu comprends enfin. Pour un éminent esprit de la Tour de l'Horloge, je te trouve vraiment lent. A moins que ce ne soit le déni qui ait fait obstacle à ton raisonnement, petit Lord ? Mais laisse-moi clarifier mes paroles pour qu'aucun malentendu survienne entre nous : je porte en mon sein la descendance de ton frère.

La gorge du mage s'assécha en l'espace de quelques secondes, comme si la température avait soudainement augmenté dans la pièce. C'était tout bonnement impossible, nul document n'avait jamais fait mention d'une possible engeance entre un esprit héroïque et un humain, ni même les rumeurs les plus folles. Comment cet enfant pouvait survivre aux changements du corps maternel qui perdait toute matérialité ? Puis la réponse s'immisça enfin dans son cerveau, faisant alors le lien avec l'état d'Arthur.

-Si mon frère n'est pas venu lui-même, c'est parce que son corps est épuisé. Il vous fournit en mana pour maintenir votre forme physique constamment, en conclut le professeur.

-Exactement, sans quoi la vie que je porte se verrait abandonnée dans ce monde et périrait sur le champs. Cela fait maintenant quatre mois que nous procédons ainsi, mais les forces d'Arthur atteignent leurs limites et il ne tiendra pas plus d'un mois supplémentaire, même en minimisant mes actions.

El-Melloi fut incapable de répondre dans l'immédiat, les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtant enfin pour former un ensemble logique. La mine grave que venant de prendre la future mère lui confirma que les circonstances étaient aussi importantes qu'elle le disait. Et il comprenait par ailleurs ce qu'elle venait faire entre ces murs. Réclamer sa propre énergie magique pour l'alimenter.

-Admettons que cette folie soit réelle, c'est absolument contre-nature. Que mon frère en meurt ne serait qu'une conséquence quasi nécessaire pour mettre fin à votre idiotie. Nous ne savons pas ce qui en résultera, encore plus avec une... déesse de votre genre. Mon père vous a invoqué en tant que Berserker, c'est étonnant que vous soyez si raisonnée. Et rien ne peut assurer que votre... progéniture ne sera pas aussi incontrôlable que vous l'étiez.

Il avait presque craché le terme pour qualifier cette chose. Ce n'était pas un enfant, mais une création diabolique. Il fallait s'adonner à la magie interdite pour tenter une telle expérimentation qui avait en plus de grandes grandes chances d'échouer. Participer à cette machination risquait de retourner le Conseil des Douze contre lui, en plus d'apporter l'opprobre sur les Archibald. Son futur mariage avec Sola-Ui risquait par ailleurs d'être compromis s'il était déchu de son titre. Cette possibilité lui était insoutenable et le confortait dans son refus catégorique.

Mais l'esprit divin ne désirait pas s'arrêter à une persuasion orale. Elle s'était levée brusquement pour s'avancer vers lui d'un pas ferme. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle s'était saisie d'une main du blond pour la plaquer sans douceur contre son abdomen. Kayneth, surpris voire horrifié, essaya de retirer sa paume mais la prise de l'agresseur l'en empêchait.

-Tu es assez doué pour sentir si une âme est maléfique, si un corps est vivant ou non. Alors sens. Cette chose que tu répugnes avant même de l'avoir connu est innocente, aucune vicissitude ne l'anime et elle est aussi pure qu'un bébé humain. Mais plus que tout, sa magie est puissante et le sang qui coule dans ses veines appartient à ta lignée. Rajoutons qu'il est directement relié à la Source que vous désespérez tant d'atteindre, mortels. C'est un honneur que je vous fais, alors accepte ce présent sans commettre l'affront d'un refus.

Sous sa peau, et malgré l'obstacle que représentait le tissus, le magicien sentit les pulsations faibles d'un petit cœur timide. Le « cadeau » était bien en vie, mais pour combien de temps ? Contrairement aux fœtus humains de sa taille, celui-ci ne semblait pas bien vigoureux. Malgré tout, l'énergie qu'il dégageait était différente du mana de son interlocutrice. Moins éthérée, emprunte d'une énergie terrestre non négligeable. Il appartenait à la fois à ce monde et au Trône des Héros. Un miracle jamais pensé... et point encore réalisé. D'un geste sec, il se recula et rompit tout contact avec la harpie égyptienne.

-En son état actuel, je doute qu'il survive plus de deux semaines. La vie d'Arthur peut être encore sauvée si vous y tenez, mais on ne peut rien pour... ce que vous portez. Il a besoin de l'énergie des Archibald pour compenser l'apport en magie pure ou ses circuits magiques seront consumer, conclut le chef de famille avec un ton indifférent.

Imperturbable, le noble gagna la cheminée pour se positionner devant l'âtre et ainsi dominer l'étrangère en lui cachant la douce lumière de la pièce. Dressé de toute sa hauteur, Kayneth soutint l'accusation silencieuse qui brûlait dans les iris étincelantes de rage. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était limitée dans son usage du mana, il ne comptait plus avoir de retenue. Depuis le début de leur conversation, elle l'avait humilié en prônant son statue divin, mais la requête qu'elle déposait à ses pieds dépendait bien du monde terrestre et le Lord était la seule chance de sauver ce qu'elle couvait. Evidement, la Servant aurait pu se tourner vers leur dernier frère, mais ce dernier était encore trop faible en magie pour pouvoir soutenir un esprit aussi puissant qu'elle. Arthur était un génie en la matière, mais tout génie avait des limites. Or, le second fils de la famille possédait assez d'énergie pour seconder son aîné. Il pouvait à présent prendre la tête de ce jeu et en sortir vainqueur, comme pour toutes ses entreprises.

-Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, tiens-tu vraiment à ce que j'abatte ma colère sur les tiens et tous tes congénères ? Votre survie de chiens galeux ne tient qu'avec la vie de cet enfant, si je le perds, sache que je n'aurai pas de remord à user des dernières forces de ton frère pour réduire cette ville corrompue en cendres.

Le regard de la lionne était incandescent, avivé par les flammes d'une rage et d'une folie légendaire. Féline déesse née pour punir les hommes, Sekhmet était issue du feu solaire, représentait son Oeil vengeur sur ce monde et la main armée de la colère divine égyptienne. Incarnation du chaos, elle remporta la troisième guerre du Saint-Graal en tant que Berserker après un affrontement qui étiola les derniers lambeaux de son âme. Déesse guerrière, mais aussi Mère attentive. Déesse de la maternité et du Foyer. Consciente, elle répandait malheur et destruction, saoûle, ses tendances assassines laissaient place à une chaleur protectrice et une puissance de guérison.

Or, à cette heure, la vengeresse était consciente et dangereuse.

-Une fois que tu seras mort, je ne te laisserai pas le temps de poser ton cœur sur la balance de Maat (**) que j'enverrai ton essence vitale dans le néant. Je te condamnerai à être dévoré par Apophis.

A la mention du serpent maléfique, réputé pour incarner le Mal Absolu, Kayneth pâlit. En cette minute même, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de résister à la fureur de cette lionne si elle déchaînait véritablement son courroux sur Londres. La belle assurance dont il se pâmait quelques secondes auparavant fondit comme neige au soleil et le laissa pantois. L'hésitation le gagna, cruelle traîtresse mordante et dévorant la chair aussi bien que l'âme. Le magicien sentait l'exécution prochaine dans la menace. Une épée de Damoclès venait d'apparaître au dessus de sa tête et risquait de s'abattre sur la ville entière s'il prenait la mauvaise décision. Il lui fallut essayer d'avaler sa salive à plusieurs reprises avant de parvenir à prononcer quelques mots.

-Que cela ne se sache pas. Et le moins possible, seulement quand Arthur puisera dans ses dernières forces. Je ne tiens pas à être lié plus que nécessaire à cette infamie.

Sekhmet lui répondit par un sourire féroce, inclinant légèrement la tête sans le quitter des yeux. Puisque cette vermine avait accepté, plus rien ne pouvait s'opposer à son plan. Sa vengeance était en marche, et une fois cet enfant né, plus rien ne lui fera craindre l'échec.

(*Dieu du soleil égyptien, assimilé au dieu suprême du panthéon antique, Amon, ou Rê.

** Quand un égyptien antique meurt, son âme rejoint les dieux. Mais il est jugé et doit alors poser son cœur sur une balance sous le regard des divinités. Si son cœur est pur, alors celui-ci sera plus léger que la plume de la déesse Maat posée dans la balance.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà avec un second chapitre !**

**J'essaierai d'un poster un chaque semaine, afin de garder un certain rythme. Celui-ci devrait être plus léger que le précédent et moins mystérieux, quoiqu'il introduit un nouveau personnage. Si je peux me permettre un petit commentaire au sujet de l'écriture de ce chapitre, je dirai que j'aime particulièrement faire les répliques de l'insupportable Reines. Elle a une manière bien à elle de martyriser notre petit... notre grand Lord El-Melloi II et j'espère bien retranscrire son caractère. Les dialogues de ceux deux-là me font toujours rire. **

**J'ai essayé d'alléger aussi le style d'écriture. Je suis consciente que j'ai tendance à trop tourner autour du pot ou de faire des phrases à rallonge parfois, mais je suis ouverte à toute critique afin de m'améliorer. Alors si vous avez le moindre conseil, n'hésitez pas à commenter !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture !**

**PS : je remercie les deux personnes qui suivent cette histoire, j'ai été surprise et j'espère continuer à vous divertir ! ^^ **

_-1994, quelques mois précédents le début de la 4ème Guerre du Saint-Graal- _

-Waver ! Waveeer !

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers son interlocutrice d'un air agacé, lui adressant un regard courroucé. Une cascade de fins cheveux ébènes tomba sur son visage et le magicien poussa un soupir en balayant cette masse importune de la main.

-Arrête tes sottises Nefer, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Ce n'est pas en flânant que je vais rattraper le retard de ma famille, répliqua t-il sans dissimuler sa contrariété.

Il appréciait la demoiselle, mais elle avait malheureusement le don de s'adonner à des activités futiles tels que les jeux, et cela ne plaisait pas à l'intellectuel que Waver Velvel représentait. Du haut de ses quatorze ans, Nefer agissait encore comme une enfant libre et nul au sein de la Tour de l'Horloge n'avait assez de ténacité pour la reprendre à chaque fois. L'adolescente évoluait dans l'Institution selon son bon plaisir, et seul Velvet possédait une emprise suffisante sur l'esprit de cette âme farouche pour qu'elle l'écoute, si l'on exceptait son oncle Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald.

-Tu vas finir par avoir des rides très jeune si tu continues à être aussi renfrogné, répondit la coupable avec une moue boudeuse.

Perchée dans le vide, la tête en bas, l'impétueuse jouvencelle ne se retenait à la branche d'arbre qui la supportait qu'avec ses jambes. Elle avait même l'audace de se balancer un peu, d'avant en arrière, à un rythme lent. Son ami ne semblait pas inquiété par cette posture et se contenta de se décaler, un doigt coincé entre les pages du livre qu'il tenait afin de pouvoir se retrouver dans sa lecture. Le pauvre étudiant évita de justesse les mains taquines de son accompagnatrice qui manifestait par ce geste le désir de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle essayait de le décoiffer par jour. Aux reproches du concerné, Nefer opposait la délicatesse d'une telle chevelure et clamait son amour pour la douceur de cette dernière. Depuis les cinq années que duraient cette mascarade, Waver avait baissé les bras à force d'entendre cette rengaine quotidiennement et n'essayait plus de la faire changer de propos bien qu'ils soient dérangeants.

-Je finirai surtout idiot si tu ne cesses pas tes âneries.

-Tsss, tu agis décidément comme un vieillard. Même ce pédant d'oncle Kayneth n'est pas aussi porté sur les bouquins que toi.

Waver préféra ignorer le sarcasme qui pointait dans la voix de l'adolescente et reporta son attention sur la couverture rêche du manuscrit. Une telle œuvre sur l'alchimie demandait beaucoup de soin dans la manipulation et il avait le droit de la sortir de la bibliothèque uniquement grâce à la confiance dont le documentaliste de la Tour le gratifiait.

-Un peu plus de respect, il reste mon professeur principal et ton oncle, le défendit l'élève avec peu de motivation toutefois.

Nefer le fixa de ses étranges iris d'or liquide puis battit des paupières et lâcha sa prise sur la branche pour tomber soudainement. Cependant, au lieu de s'écraser au sol comme une vulgaire pierre, elle eut le temps d'effectuer une vive rotation pour se réceptionner sur ses pieds nus sans effort. Si la curiosité pour la magie ne l'animait pas, elle compensait son manque d'intérêt pour les études par une agilité et des prouesses physiques surprenantes.

-Tu dis ça mais tu ne l'aimes pas plus que moi, avança la demoiselle.

L'ombre de la jeune fille gâcha la clarté dont il avait besoin pour percevoir toutes les nuances particulières dans le pentacle qu'il déchiffrait et Velvet exprima son mécontentement par un énième soupir, plus marqué que le précédent. En retour, Nefer claqua la langue contre son palais, affirmant ainsi sa déclaration.

-J'ai bien hâte qu'il parte dans quelques mois pour sa quête au Japon, là. Au moins je ne serai plus obligée de faire face à son visage de fouine, ajouta t-elle avec une certaine véhémence.

-Arrête.

Le ton de Waver était devenu tranchant et une telle hargne surprit sa locutrice. Nefer parut désemparée et se recula alors, la tête légèrement baissée, pour redonner à son ami la lumière que son décryptage réclamait. L'égyptienne était fougueuse, mais les mots du jeune homme avaient leur effet. Disciplinée, la féline créature s'assit docilement à côté de l'étudiant et appuya son dos contre le tronc rugueux, nullement gênée par le contact désagréable de l'écorce contre sa peau.

-C'est que je n'aime pas cette manière qu'il a de te rabaisser parce que tu es un mage de troisième génération seulement.

A l'entente de la voix désolée de la magicienne, le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans adoucit son humeur et referma définitivement son manuscrit pour l'heure afin d'accorder quelques minutes de discussions à la demoiselle.

-Il reste un professeur, aussi hautain soit-il. Et juste pour ça, il faut lui témoigner le respect qu'on lui doit. Et tu parlais de lui comme si tu voulais qu'il meurt.

La concernée se contenta de fixer l'herbe et de bouger ses pieds pour sentir le chatouillis de quelques brins entre ses orteils. Elle pouvait rarement profiter de la nature de cette manière, les directeurs de départements ne la laissaient pas gagner l'extérieur à loisir par pure sécurité. Non pour elle, mais principalement pour protéger les autres de ses pertes de contrôle. La présence de Waver Velvet et les liens qu'elle avait tissé avec lui au fil du temps permettaient de tenir éloignées les crises désastreuses. A force d'efforts et de patience, les deux compères avaient obtenu l'autorisation de demeurer une poignée d'heures dans le parc selon les aléas météorologiques.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Il est le dernier membre de ma famille proche, évidement que je ne veux pas sa mort. Mais il est tellement... orgueilleux. Lui et à sa quête de gloire, il fonce dans les enfers tête baissée en participant à cette guerre stupide.

Waver fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas le sens des paroles de Nefer, mais ne chercha pas plus longtemps à les interpréter. La concernée tenait parfois des propos confus et nébuleux. Les décrypter était encore plus complexe que lire les parchemins anciens de l'antique civilisation égyptienne. Intéressants, mais indéchiffrables pour lui, bien qu'ils soient les sources les plus détaillées et complètes au sujet de la nécromancie. Jugeant par le silence qui suivit cette déclaration et les prunelles absentes de la mage à la peau halée que la conversation était close, Velvet fixa à son tour pensivement la couverture de l'ouvrage qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux, perdant peu à peu le fil de la conversation et même du lieu où il se trouvait...

_-2004, Londres, quelques mois avant le commencement de la 5ème Guerre du Saint-Graal-_

Lord El-Melloi II, autrefois nommé Waver Velvet, fut tiré des vapeurs bénéfiques du sommeil par une voix criarde qui grinçait à ses oreilles comme une porte aux gonds rouillés. Cette image lui venait toujours en tête quand il devait faire face à une certaine personne. Et pour son propre bien, le professeur de la Tour de l'Horloge préféra enfoncer sa tête dans l'épaisseur moelleuse de l'oreiller pour éviter tout contact avec la réalité. Malheureusement la paix gagnée par ces quelques secondes de confort éclata quand son visage rencontra la surface dure d'un accoudoir. Par réflexe, le remplaçant de Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald se redressa brusquement en grognant, fusillant de ses iris sombres la cause de ce réveil forcé.

-Tu aurais tout simplement pu demander à Gray de me prévenir de ta présence, Reines, maugréa t-il d'une voix enrouée et sèche.

Les saphirs qu'étaient les prunelles de son interlocutrice le fixèrent avec amusement et le coin de la bouche de cette dernière se releva en un rictus moqueur.

-Je l'ai bien fait, mon cher frère, mais il faut croire que ta nuit blanche à jouer à des jeux barbares a eu raison de ta civilité envers les membres de ta famille.

La suffisance de l'adolescente irritait déjà grandement son humeur, mais devoir la supporter dès le lever signifiait pour lui que la journée allait obligatoirement être mauvaise. Avec une telle harpie présente dès les premières minutes de son retour à la réalité, le directeur du département de Magie Moderne ne pouvait pas démarrer son quotidien dans de bonnes conditions. Les élèves de la classe qu'il animait risquaient encore d'en pâtir, mais s'ils avaient des réclamations à faire, ils n'avaient qu'à les adresser à la cause de cette humeur massacrante.

Plongeant volontairement dans le déni quand à son activité nocturne, quoique la manette de sa playstation était négligemment posée sur le sol, le Lord se releva et resserra par instinct le nœud de sa queue de cheval devenue bien lâche durant la nuit. Ce geste était inutile et renforça son allure débraillée, mais au moins il lui donna le sentiment de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. En observant brièvement sa sœur adoptive, il remarqua qu'elle ne s'était pas départie de sa cape ni même de son sempiternel béret. Il avait longtemps supposait quelques origines françaises à la demoiselle pour qu'elle soit si attachée à ce style, mais il semblait que ce n'était que par banal goût vestimentaire.

-Pourquoi tu es là ?

A défaut de pouvoir se montrer sympathique après une telle agression, Waver fit au moins l'effort d'aller droit au but. Pourtant, il n'attendit pas les explications de la jeune femme pour la devancer et se rendre dans la cuisine, attiré par l'odeur douceâtre du café chaud que Gray avait préparé puis déposé sur la table.

-A peine éveillé que tu te montres déjà si pragmatique. Je reconnais bien là le célèbre Lord El-Melloi II !

Un soupir suivit cette exclamation, puis un regard noir et l'héritière des Archibald gloussa allègrement, fière de son petit effet. Le propriétaire des lieux se laissa tomber avec nonchalance sur la chaise, le corps encore engourdi, puis se saisit de la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres en attendant que son interlocutrice accède enfin à sa requête. Lassée de le voir sans réaction particulière, aussi apathique et ennuyeux qu'une marmotte, Reines finit par cracher le morceau en passant dédaigneusement une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Tu devrais te méfier des Lord en ce moment, ils sont assez agités et risquent de te questionner sur la réussite de ton département. J'ai essayé de les convaincre mais tu les connais, ces vieux fous ne veulent en faire qu'à leur tête.

-Hum... Ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Je suppose que tu ne t'es pas déplacée en personne pour me mettre en garde si l'enjeu derrière n'est pas important.

-Alala, cette conversation est presque totalement dépourvue d'intérêt si tu devines toujours tout. Evidement, je ne suis pas venue dans cet appartement miteux uniquement pour observer le beau visage de mon frère chéri. Ils veulent te voir dans trois jours pour discuter des avancées de ta promotion. Il faut dire que tu récoltes les élèves les plus étranges de la Tour et certains doutent des biens fondés de ta classe.

Le mage fronça les sourcils, réprimant un commentaire acerbe. Les Seigneurs de la Tour passaient leur temps à s'adonner à des complots politiques dont il se passerait bien. Malheureusement il ne possédait pas assez d'autorité pour les éviter tous. Mais que ces goujats remettent l'efficacité de sa classe en cause ne pouvait qu'altérer le jugement que le professeur de Magie Moderne avait sur eux. Depuis la démission du Docteur Heartless il y avait désormais sept ans de cela, Waver se donnait corps et âme pour redonner à l'ancienne salle de Kayneth El-Melloi son lustre d'antan. Sa position en tant que Lord remplaçant n'avait pour autre but que de laver l'honneur de son ancien enseignant dont il se sentait responsable de la mort. Après tout, si la tête brûlée qu'il avait été à l'époque n'avait pas dérobé le réceptacle de Rider, sans doute que l'orgueilleux homme blond serait encore en vie.

-Cette nouvelle semble te rendre pensif, mon cher frère, se moqua Reines en appuyant une main sur sa joue.

L'interpellé se contenta d'hausser les épaules en reprenant une gorgée de café. Il ne comptait pas laisser son désarroi le trahir devant cette gamine impudente.

-Je n'ai pas d'inquiétude à me faire, mes élèves démontrent des résultats satisfaisants. Leur magie a beau ne pas être habituelle, ils ont néanmoins des résultats en récompense de leurs efforts. Ces simples statistiques vont en ma faveur.

-C'est que le chien a l'esprit mordant, osa rire la cadette.

Le Lord serra les dents mais ne répliqua pas, sachant qu'elle n'attendait qu'une réplique tranchante pour se lancer dans un débat passionné. La provocation était inscrite dans la nature même de Reines. A la place, le conférencier se contenta de finir sa tasse, de la déposer dans l'évier et de se diriger vers sa chambre.

-Je suppose que tu peux prendre congé, puisque notre conversation est finie.

-Déjà ? Mais c'est que j'ai mis du temps pour venir ici. Quel frère tu sais, chasser ta sœur puinée avec autant de froideur !

-Gray s'occupera de t'escorter jusque ta voiture. On se reverra sans doute à la Tour.

La jeune fille esquissa un geste théâtral d'abandon et de désespoir, mais un ricanement suivit cet acte et elle quitta l'appartement sans plus de cérémonie. Le propriétaire des lieux se hâta ensuite de se préparer, rejetant toute idée d'un potentiel retard.

_Les dés venaient d'être jetés et les rouages d'une nouvelle intrigue s'emboîtaient à l'aube de la Cinquième Guerre du Saint-Graal_.


End file.
